The present invention relates generally to sturdy boxes for holding various items, including, for example, toys, and more particularly, is directed to a box that can be easily assembled without the use of any tools, while retaining structural integrity.
The use of toy boxes, made from wood, plastic, etc., for holding children's toys are well known. These toy boxes are generally assembled using screws or bolts in order to provide structural integrity. However, such assembly is burdensome and time consuming. Further, over time, the screws and bolts can loosen, thereby reducing the structural integrity and possibly providing a hazard for the child.
It is also known to assemble different furniture pieces without the use of tools by using dovetail sliding joints and the like. However, the construction and assembly also tends to be rather difficult.